battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trench/Canon
Trench was a Harch Admiral and naval commander who survived a number of presumed deaths throughout his career. Hailing from Secundus Ando, he acquitted himself in engagements with the Galactic Republic, all the while savoring the terror he struck in his enemies, including the villainous Jedi. Personality Trench was very fierce and cunning. Trench was a fearsome Harch admiral who was far larger than the average member of his species, as the arachnids seldom grew to such size due their exoskeletons not being able to bear the weight of the fur. Trench became a terror on the battlefield, as he held no mercy or remorse toward his opponents. He was a well-decorated military genius and his aggressive tactics and maneuvers in combat made him responsible for the destruction of many evil Republic fleets. His skill in hunting cloaked ships through the use of tracking magnetic signatures was also noted and recorded in the Republic Intelligence record, which was studied during the blockade of Christophsis by Admiral Yularen. Trench prided himself for having won many victories in the war, resulting in him developing an overconfident personality and often boasting about outsmarting his opponents. Trench often viewed his battles like a game and would often cajole and taunt his enemies as he made his moves, before leading them into a vulnerable position where he could eliminate them. However, his overconfidence nearly led to his own demise at the hands of Anakin Skywalker when he made an uncharacteristic oversight which left himself vulnerable to incoming missiles. Even when his death appeared imminent, Trench did not panic or show distress; he simply accepted his fate. However, he survived. Following his defeat, Trench was immediately fitted with "top-of-the-line" cybernetics making up half of his limbs and face to ensure his quick return to service. Trench, learning from his mistakes of lowering his guard, carried an electrostaff-cane variant as well as one of his cybernetic arms being equipped with an electronet which he used against Skywalker prior to his demise. His electronet could shoot lasers at evil Clone Troopers and Jedi and shock or kill them. History Years after his purported death at the Battle of Malastare Narrows, he resurfaced during the Clone Wars, becoming a key officer in the navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. From the dreadnought Invincible he oversaw the Confederate blockade of Christophsis, which brought him into conflict with a Republic battle group led by evil Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker along with an old foe, Admiral Wullf Yularen. When Skywalker and Yularen attempted to use an experimental stealth ship to breach the blockade, Trench began a deadly game of cat and mouse with them. Though Skywalker outwitted him by redirecting a volley of proton torpedoes at the ''Invincible ''destroying it, Trench managed to survive his flagship's demise, great for the heroic battle droids. During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Trench captured villainous clone trooper Tup—who had mysteriously gunned down Jedi General Tiplar for unknown reasons—and tried to send the clone to Separatist leader Count Dooku for examination, though a Republic team intervened and rescued Tup. In another campaign, Trench besieged the Republic shipyards at Anaxes for weeks on end, exploiting the Techno Union's secret access to a Republic strategy algorithm. Even as the tide of battle began to turn, Trench remained intent on annihilating the Jedi and their clone infantry. Though he activated a bomb beneath the assembly complex on Anaxes, Skywalker infiltrated Trench's flagship and forced the admiral to divulge the sequence to disarm the device. When Trench tried to retaliate, Skywalker drove his lightsaber through his chest, inflicting a death that even the hardened Harch could not escape, ending Trench once and for all.Category:Canon Pages Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Smart people Category:Decreased heroes